chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Wedge
The wedge is a term for a common situation involving three or more blocks lined up next to each other, with one open row behind them including an item for Chip to collect, or other such goal: Assuming there is no other way to reach the chip in this area, the way to collect the computer chip is to move the two side blocks out of the way, then the central block in either direction. There are many types of wedges in Chip's Challenge, as seen by the different levels where they occur. Types of wedges * The first wedge situation, the five-block wedge, is seen in Potpourri's final section in the northwest: Chip must move blocks 2 and 4 out to collect the chip inside. * There is a long wedge in the north section of Eeny Miny Moe, along with a six-block multirow wedge to the northeast. Three blocks must be sacrificed in order to use the rest of the blocks, though there is one to spare. * The original three-block wedge is seen at the end of Four Plex, where Chip has to move the blocks near the exit out of the way to reach the yellow and blue keys. * The occurrences in Cityblock are slightly more complicated by the addition of toggle walls (a toggle wall wedge), such as this one: Here, Chip has to move one block in, then switch the walls and then move the other block in. Also, in the very end section, Chip has to use the wedge to reach the exit, in several more abstract forms. * In Playhouse, Chip has two six-block wedges that are shaped like this: In order to reach the recessed walls at the top, Chip must move 3 and 4 in, then knock 1 and 6 out to be able to use 2 and 5. * Two original wedges occur in Block N Roll, and a six-block wedge in the south-center is broken up by a water space behind block 5 which allows Chip to sneak behind the blocks, the deadweight being out of his way. * A multirow wedge occurs in Mix Up: In this type of wedge, with two columns behind the column of blocks, Chip has to use the wedge technique to get behind the blocks without killing any of them, so as to use them to collect the red key below. * In Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2, only one level contains a wedge as has been defined: After the Rainstorm. This level in particular contains a progressive wedge: In this situation, the first wedge is created by moving the block on the left R, but the fourth block is moved into place to the right, adding to the existing formation of: and thus creating an identical wedge, which is removed in the same way. *In Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3, the first level to contain a wedge is Vague Dream. In this level, Chip has to remove the wedge to collect a buried flippers. *In Mini Challenges, a wedge obstructs your path, guarding three trap buttons. *In Obstacle Course, Chip has to pass through three long wedges at the start of the level. *In Investment, one section contains a four-block wedge; one block is needed to explode the bomb at 10. *In Mr. McCallahan Presents, there are two almost complete wedges in the west section. See also * Sokoban level Category:Terminology